1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for charging electric devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing power to a vehicle via two charge carrying/storing devices, wherein one device is capable of receiving a substantial charge very rapidly while the other device requires a longer time to receive a charge, whereby power can be provided while recharging.
2. Description of the Background Art
The use of electrically powered vehicle is known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,956 to Blackman discloses an electrical automobile transportation system. The system embodies exposed electrified conductors on the road and electrical current collectors on the vehicle for contacting the road conductors. The electrified conductors supply electrical energy to the vehicle for power.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,562 to Bolger. Bolger discloses an electrically driven vehicle that has suitable batteries to drive the vehicle on conventional roads. The vehicle also has means for receiving power from a conductor embedded in a prepared roadway for driving the vehicle and for charging the batteries.
Another electric vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,071 to Tackett. Tackett discloses a roadway having a smooth road surface for vehicles and means for transmitting electric current through the road surface to electrically operated vehicles traveling thereon.
Although each of the referenced inventions achieves its own unique objective, all suffer from common drawbacks. One of these drawbacks concerns the weight of the batteries that must be carried in the vehicle. Another problem concerns the ability to quickly and efficiently charge the vehicle so as to avoid delays and/or sluggish vehicle response. Yet, another problem associated with electric powered vehicles is the cost of providing a continuous set of electrified rails along every foot of the roadway. Continuous electrified rails consume large amounts of energy and are inefficient. Moreover, the use of a continuous electrical contact rail is problematic because the vehicle can operate for only as long as it has contact with the electrified roadway. Finally, the electrical contact between the vehicle and rail in the background art is typically a brush that wears out over time or otherwise becomes a source of lost efficiency. The present invention is aimed at overcoming these deficiencies.